Ein Faible für Monster
by TilyaDraug
Summary: Tilya Draug - ausgewanderte Angehörige eines aussterbenden mindermagischen Insel-Völkchens und Drachenwärterin aus Leidenschaft - wird von ihrem Arbeitskollegen Charlie nach Hogwarts vermittelt - denn ohne entsprechenden nachzuholenden Abschluss in PMG verliert sie ihre Berufslizenz und muss das rumänische Drachenreservat für immer verlassen! OC x SS oder LM, Bd 3-7
1. Der Eindringling

Die große Standuhr in der Ecke seines Büros schlug sechs Mal.

Professor Snape hielt kurz in seinen Aufzeichnungen inne, und legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite, um sich einen weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu genehmigen; musste aber feststellen, dass die Flasche bereits leer war.

"Verdammt..."

Die Glockenschläge hallten unangenehm zwischen seinen pochenden Schläfen nach.

Ermattet strich er sich einige schwarze Haarsträhnen aus der zerfurchten Stirn.

Und so neigte sich also eine weitere schlaflose Nacht ihrem Ende.

Dieses Mal hatte er sie mit den Vorbereitungen des Unterrichts für die neuen Erstklässler, die morgen Abend in Hogwarts eintreffen würden, verbracht.

Immer noch besser, als untätig in Frustration und Grübelei zu versinken.

Und dazu gäbe es genügend Anlässe.

Mal wieder hatte Albus ihm die Stelle als Lehrer für VGDK verwehrt.

Das war zermürbend, aber noch viel zermürbender war die Tatsache, WEM er sie stattdessen zugeteilt hatte!

Remus Lupin!

Einem Werwolf, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch enger Vertrauter des kürzlich aus Askaban entflohenen Sirius Black gewesen war!

Dass eben dieser auch noch kürzlich mit dem Mord an seinem ganz speziellen Lieblingsschüler Potter gedroht hatte, setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf.

Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, ließ es aber gleich wieder bleiben, als stechender Schmerz hinter seinen übermüdeten Augen aufflammte.

Und er hatte Albus bereits gröbste Verantwortungslosigkeit vorgeworfen, als er Rubeus Hagrid das Lehramt für PMG übertragen hatte, und war schon der Überzeugung gewesen, schlimmer könnte es gar nicht mehr kommen...

Wie er sich getäuscht hatte.

Leise fluchend warf er die leere Flasche in den Papierkorb und streckte seine verspannten Glieder ausgiebig in dem hohen Ohrensessel.

Es war wirklich zum Fledermäuse melken!

Die Dementoren vor den Schulmauern, die Aufregung um Potter und den dunklen Lord, und die Demütigung, zukünftig Wolfsbanntrank für Lupin brauen zu müssen, steigerten seinen Feuerwhiskeykonsum augenblicklich auf besorgniserregende Mengen.

Spätestens sobald es hier wieder von Schülern und Kollegen wimmelte, würde er seinen Alkoholverbrauch wieder drastisch reduzieren müssen - gezwungenermaßen...

Merlin sei Dank krochen momentan nur wenige bedauernswerte Exemplare von minderjährigen Zauberern herum, die ihre Ferien auf dem Schulgelände verbringen mussten, und auch die meisten der Lehrkräfte genossen die freien Tage daheim bei ihren Liebsten.

Snape lehnte sich ächzend über seinen Arbeitstisch, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Unterrichtsmaterialien, und bettete seinen Kopf, der sich wie ein zentnerschwerer Bienenstock anfühlte, auf seine kalten, schlecht durchbluteten Hände.

Vom Flur her drang ein leises Maunzen an seine Ohren.

Dann das leise Geräusch von schnell dahin schleichenden Füßen.

Filch, dachte Snape; Filch der mal wieder seinem geliebten Katzenviech hinter eilt.

"Hagrid?! Hilfe..."

Alarmiert fuhr Severus von seiner nachlässigen Haltung empor.

Das war definitiv nicht Argus' Stimme gewesen!

Auch nicht die eines ihm bekannten Kollegen.

Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, passten die leichtfüßigen, huschenden Schrittfolgen auch nicht wirklich zu dem schlurfenden Gang des Hausmeisters.

Welcher Schüler auch immer sich dort draußen auf den Fluren herumtrieb - Snape hoffte fast, dass es dieser Longbottom war - Snape würde ihm gleich höchstpersönlich einen triftigen Grund liefern, um Hilfe zu rufen, und kein Wildhüter der Welt würde dem kleinen Störenfried beistehen können. ...Wobei sich Snape noch die Frage stellte, inwiefern Rubeus, dessen Name eben mutmaßlich gefallen war, hier seine riesigen Finger im Spiel hatte.

Jemand rüttelte draußen wild an einer offenbar verschlossenen Türe, und ein verzweifelter Fluch

"Drachenscheiße!" hallte durch den Flur.

Der Slytherin erhob sich trotz schmerzender Wirbelsäule mit gewohnter Anmut vom Tisch, um sein Büro zu verlassen, und den Ruhestörer auf dem Flur bei frischer Tat zu ertappen.

Doch Professor Snape musste sich nicht weiter bequemen.

Der Ruhestörer kam nämlich zu ihm.

Und zwar in einem beachtlichen Tempo.

Eben noch wurde an einer zweiten, verschlossenen Türe nebenan gerüttelt, dann wurde auch schon der Knauf an seiner Bürotür gewaltsam aufgedreht.

Die Tür wurde daraufhin nur einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, aber durch diese Enge zwängte sich mit Blitzesschnelle eine schmale, zierliche Gestalt, um sich dann mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht rücklings gegen das dicke Holz zu werfen.

Mit einem Krachen fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und der Eindringling ließ sich an ihr - keuchend, schwitzend und mit vor Erschöpfung geschlossenen Augen - auf den Boden sinken.

Hinter ihm ertönte ein enttäuschtes Miauen.

"VERDAMMT, VERPISS DICH ENDLICH, DU EKELHAFTES VIECH!" brüllte der Eindringling völlig hysterisch, riss dabei voll verzweifeltem Entsetzen die Augen auf - und erkannte, dass er nicht allein in diesem Raum war.

Mit irritierter Ungläubigkeit wanderten die Blicke des ungebetenen Besuchers an Professor Snape empor.

Und Professor Snape starrte zurück.


	2. Finite und Legilimens

"Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, welche Konsequenzen ein derart impertinentes Verhalten nach sich ziehen wird, oder?", schnarrte Professor Snape auf den jungen Eindringling hinab.

Es handelte sich um einen magereren Bengel, wahrscheinlich letztes oder vorletztes Schuljahr, der in einer abgewetzten Drachenlederkluft steckte und sich auch anderweitig bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkleidet oder verwandelt hatte,- jedenfalls konnte Severus ihn augenblicklich keinem bekannten Schüler zuordnen.

Über die dreckstarrenden Arme des blassen Burschen zogen sich ausgeblichene Tätowierungen, die an die Textur von Schlangenleder erinnerten, und hier und da von einigen Narben unterbrochen wurden.

Seine runden, stechend blauen Augen schienen nur aus den großen, fluoreszierenden Iriden zu bestehen, die von senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen geteilt wurden.

Diese katzenhaften Seelenspiegel standen im scharfen Kontrast zu seinem halblangen, zotteligen, dunklen Haar, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein unfrisierter Schopf aus rabenschwarzen Federn entpuppte.

Er verdeckte die elfenartigen Spitzohren der Gestalt fast vollständig.

Allerdings waren ihre vampiresken Fangzähne deutlich zu erkennen, als sie dem Hauslehrer Slytherins, der sich nun gemessenen Schrittes auf den Bengel zubewegte, ein gereiztes Fauchen als Antwort schenkte.

Snape packte den unverschämten Flegel grob am Kragen, und zog das Fliegengewicht unsanft hoch.

"Was haben Sie in meinem Büro verloren?" zischte er ihm wütend ins Spitzohr.

"Raus mit der Sprache! Und wer sind Sie, oder glauben, dass Sie sind, dass Sie die Dreistigkeit besitzen, zu dieser Tageszeit, mit Kraftausdrücken um sich werfend, und noch dazu unaufgefordert das Arbeitszimmer einer Lehrkraft zu stürmen? Und was soll dieser lächerliche Aufzug? Wir haben noch kein Halloween. Machen Sie den Mund auf! Name? Hauslehrer?"

Der Fremdling öffnete tatsächlich den Mund, doch mit dem, was er antwortete, konnte Snape nicht besonders viel anfangen.

"I... Ich bin Draug. Til Draug. Und... ähm, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir neue Klamotten zu besorgen; das hier ist meine Arbeitskleidung. Und... ähm... mein Hauslehrer... was sagte der Hut noch gleich... ach ja, Professor Slytherin, genau!"

"Was zum..."

"Sir Dumbledore und Lady McGonagall haben mich gestern Nacht ins Haus Servus Snake begleitet, und mir dort ein Zimmer zugewiesen. Eigentlich wollten die Herrschaften mich heute in der Früh abholen, um alles Weitere mit mir zu besprechen, doch weil niemand gekommen ist, hab ich mich selber auf den Weg gemacht. Dabei habe ich wohl etwas die Orientierung verloren, und dann kam diese entsetzliche Bestie... Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir..."

Hinter der Tür ertönte wieder ein forderndes Miauen, und der kleine Eindringling krallte erschrocken seine Finger in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Slytherin-Robe.

Auf Snapes Stirn bildete sich eine steile Zornesfalte.

Wollte dieser Bengel ihn zum Narren halten?

Dann war er entweder verrückt oder lebensmüde!

Er riss den käsebleichen Störenfried grob von der Tür fort, stieß ihn von sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Der Junge wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blasser, hob die Hände, und stammelte weiter seine wirren Entschuldigungen mit seinem fremdländischen Akzent und einer krächzenden, rauen Stimme, die jedoch noch weit von einem richtigen Stimmbruch entfernt zu sein schien.

"Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", schnarrte Snape unerbittlich.

"Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer sich tatsächlich hinter dieser geschmacklosen Maskerade verbirgt... Finite!"

"Nein!"

Professor Snape betrachtete irritiert seinen Zauberstab.

Der Bursche hatte sich vor ihm weggeduckt, und die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht gehoben, als erwartete er, von seinem Gegenüber geschlagen zu werden,- doch Snapes Entzauberungs-Zauber hatte offenbar keinerlei weitere Wirkung auf die Gestalt gezeigt.

Er wollte nicht glauben, was er sah, und versuchte es noch einmal.

"Finite!"

Wieder keine Veränderung.

Snape schritt auf den eingeschüchterten Jungen zu, hob die Hand, und riss ihm eine seiner Feder-Haare vom Kopf.

"Autsch!"

"Was, bei Merlin...", raunte die dunkle Stimme des Professors durch den düsteren Raum. Dann eine herrisch gestellte Frage:

"Wer... oder WAS sind Sie?!"

Der Angesprochene starrte ihn nur entgeistert an

Snape, gereizt, ungeduldig, misstrauisch und mit allem Möglichen rechnend, machte kurzen Prozess.

"Legilimens!"


	3. Alverliekische Gedanken

Snapes Geist drang genau so unaufgefordert, gewaltsam und rücksichtslos in den Verstand des Fremdlings ein, wie jener eben noch selbst in das Büro des Tränkemeisters getreten war.

Snape wollte wissen, wer er war, woher er kam, und vor allem, warum er hier war.

Er suchte mit der Präzision eines erfahrenen Jägers; suchte nach dem Gefühl des Heimwehs, und sah dann das Meer, einen wartenden Wasserdrachen am Strand, und einen hünenhaften Burschen mit grauer Haut, Kiemenspalten an beiden Seiten des Halses und einem furchterregenden Revolvergebiss.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du die alverliekischen Inseln verlassen willst?", fragte der Grauhäutige den stummen Beobachter.

"Vielleicht für immer?"

Die Stimme des Federhaarigen antwortete.

"Ich muss. Du hast doch mitgekriegt, was das Ministerium für Zauberei vorhat. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, für den Rest meines Lebens hier gefangen gehalten zu werden."

"Ich dachte, du liebst diese Inseln und alles, was darauf lebt?"

"Das tue ich, aber ich liebe auch die Freiheit, das Neue und das Unbekannte. Das ist vielleicht meine letzte Chance, etwas von der restlichen Welt zu sehen."

Snape wandte sich ab.

Ein alverliekischer Flüchtling also?

Das brachte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

Alverlieken, fantastische Gestalten, gesegnet mit unterschiedlichen Tiergeistern, eins mit der Natur, Herrscher über primitive, aber ursprünglichste Elementarmagie... sie hatten ihn einige junge Jahre in Kinderbüchern begleitet, dann waren sie mitsamt vielen anderen Märchen und Mythen aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden, bis er vor ein paar Jahren einen Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, welcher deklarierte, dass Alverlieken nun als mindermagisches Volk irgendwo zwischen Squib und magischen Tierwesen eingeordnet wurden, und irgendein Verein nun dagegen protestieren wollte.

Offenbar hatten sich die Proteste als erfolglos erwiesen...

Die Szene verschwamm, und ein rascher Bildwechsel folgte; Severus verfolgte die erfolglose Suche des umherstreichenden Alverlieken nach einem Job und einer Unterkunft in der magischen Welt quer durch Südosteuropa, bis nach Rumänien.

Dann sah er durch die Augen des Burschen das Drachenreservat, er spürte seine wilde Euphorie, seinen Willen und seine Begeisterung für die Tiere wie in seinem eigenen Herzen.

Dann das herbe Gefühl der Enttäuschung, als der Leiter des Reservats im Begriff war, dem jungen Bewerber eine Absage zu erteilen.

Doch plötzlich brach das Chaos um sie herum aus.

Ein verletzter ungarischer Hornschwanz war humpelnd aus der medizinischen Versorgungsstation getürmt und war nun dabei, auf seinen vor ihm fliehenden Pfleger loszugehen, welcher seinen Schützling offensichtlich eben noch eine verletzte Kralle hatte ziehen wollen.

Die Zange ließ der junge Bursche bei seiner kopflosen Flucht achtlos in den Staub fallen.

Der kleine Federkopf zögerte nicht lange, jagte dem erbosten Jungtier, welches nur die Schulterhöhe eines ausgewachsenen Pegasus' aufweisen konnte, hinterher, sprang auf seinen Rücken, und hielt ihm die Augen mit den Händen zu.

Der Drache bäumte sich zunächst auf, schüttelte sich, aber ließ sich nach wenigen Sekunden von dem federleichten Fremdling auf seinem Rücken, seinen geflüsterten alverliekischen Worten und einer sanften Klopfmassage beruhigen.

Aus der Sicht des Professors für Zaubertränke ein selbstmörderisches Unterfangen, und der Erfolg war reinem Glück und purem Zufall zu verdanken.

Der kleine Federkopf hüpfte Sekunden später von einer fast vollkommen relaxten Echse hinab, und schaute sich die geschwollene Pranke an.

"Die braucht nicht gezogen werden. Ist nur eine kleine Entzündung, die bei falscher Krallenpflege vorkommen kann. Ich mach das. Gebt mir zwei Tage, und der Bursche hier kann wieder einen Marathon laufen."

Der slytherinsche Beobachter rümpfte gedanklich die Nase ob dieser zweifellos überzogenen Selbsteinschätzung und der haltlose Beurteilung der Situation dieses Grünschnabels.

Er sollte jedoch Recht behalten, wie Snape fast enttäuscht feststellte.

Innerhalb von besagten zwei Tagen war nicht nur der Drache wieder wohlauf, sondern er selbst durfte sich inzwischen stolz offizieller Angestellter des rumänischen Drachenreservats nennen.

Snape erkannte in der nächsten Sequenz Charlie Weasley, der versicherte, dass Papa Scale das mit den fehlenden Dokumenten schon irgendwie hinbekäme; schließlich habe sein Vater schon einige Kontakte spielen lassen, um ihnen einen Schwall lästiger Bürokratie zu ersparen.

Ungeduldig machte Snape einen weiten Sprung im Zeitablauf, sah die Hände des Alverlieken beim Sammeln magischer Zutaten im Wald, sah sie in beim Herstellen von Drachen-Arzneien, sah sie sich zärtlich an Charlies Wangen schmiegen, bevor sein Gesicht immer näher kam...

"HEY, WAS MACHEN SIE DA IN MEINEM KOPF? RAUS DA, DAS IST PRIVAT!"

Im dichten Nebel ungelesener Gedanken leuchtete etwas auf, und das Totemtier des Alverlieken, eine perlmuttfarbene, gefiederte Schlange mit zwei Flügelpaaren wirbelte im angriffslustigen Sturzflug auf ihn zu.

Snape zuckte mental zusammen; nicht nur wegen der unverhofft intimen Szene, der er gerade ungewollt hatte beiwohnen müssen, sondern wegen dieser vehementen Gegenwehr, mit der er im Traume nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ihm gelang es noch, in aller Eile ein paar letzte Bilder zu erhaschen: Papa Scale, der dem Federkopf die schlechte Nachricht verkündete, dass das Ministerium neue, strengere Auflagen gestellt hatte, und Til ohne gültigen Abschluss in drei Hauptfächern nicht mehr länger im Reservat beschäftigt werden durfte; dann den Flug auf dem Rücken eines Drachen nach Nordeuropa; Charlie, der den Federkopf an Hagrid übergab - natürlich hatte der Halbriese es zu verantworten, dass diese Kreatur nach Hogwarts gelangt war! - dann ein widerlich herzzerreißender Abschied; Albus, der seinen unverhofften Gast willkommen hieß, und ihm den sprechenden Hut brachte; Minerva, die dem Federkopf das Zimmer in Slytherin zuteilte; dann Filchs räudige Katze; zuletzt er selbst, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf den alverliekischen Besucher zielte... dann verebbten die Eindrücke.

Kurz bevor er aus Tils Gedanken verscheucht wurde, erkannte er, dass die auf ihn zurasende Flederschlange die gleichen Augen hatte, wie der Alverliek: kein Augenweiß, nur diese großen, blaugrünen, opaleszierenden Iriden, die durch eine senkrecht geschlitzte Pupille geteilt wurden, und im Halbdunkel leuchteten...

Und genau diese Augen blickten ihm nun, da die Legilimentik beendet war, in einer Mischung von Empörung, Wut, und blankem Entsetzen entgegen.

"Sie haben mich hypnotisiert, oder so was in der Art!", beschuldigte ihn der Federkopf mit zitternder Stimme und fletschte wütend die spitzen Fangzähnchen.

"Dazu hatten Sie kein Recht!"

Snape musste sich zusammenreißen; am liebsten hätte er diesem unverschämten Federkopf eine Ohrfeige allein schon dafür verpasst, ihn auf eine so impertinente Art und Weise aus seinen Gedanken zu verjagen, - und dass er es jetzt auch noch wagte, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen!

Stattdessen riss er den androgynen Alverlieken - 'Til Draug', wie er... oder vielleicht doch sie?...sich schimpfte - herum, und schob "es" vor sich her, hinaus aus seinem Büro.

"Kommen Sie mit", schnarrte er unterkühlt.

Er wollte wissen, was Hagrid sich dabei gedacht hatte, diese Plage nach Hogwarts zu schleppen.

Und er wollte wissen, mit welcher Begründung der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin diesem Subjekt Unterkunft gewährt hatten.

Hatten Sie nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals?

Und waren ihre Schüler nicht durch genügend andere Faktoren gefährdet, als dass man nun noch einen alverliekischen Wildfang auf sie loslassen musste?

Mrs Norris hatte geduldig auf ihr Opfer gewartet, und folgte den beiden schwarzhaarigen (bzw. schwarzgefiederten) Gestalten auf den Fuß.

"Nervtötendes Biest...", raunzte Snape mürrisch, ohne dabei selbst recht zu wissen, ob er damit die räudige Katze oder den nicht sonderlich gepflegter aussehenden Alverlieken meinte.


	4. Warum ausgerechnet Slytherin?

Aufgebracht, aber unter eisigem Schweigen marschierte Snape auf das Lehrerzimmer über der großen Halle zu; Til schleifte er buchstäblich am Kragen hinter sich her.

Wie von ihm erwartet saßen Minerva, Albus und Rubeus bestens gelaunt am großen Tisch vor einem Haufen Papier, tranken gemütlich ein Tässchen Tee und hielten in ihrer angeregten Unterhaltung inne, als der Slytherin mit dem Alverlieken im Schlepptau herein rauschte.

"Guten Morgen, Ms Draug. Guten Morgen, Severus.", begrüßte Albus die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

"Wie schön, dass Sie beide einander schon bekannt gemacht haben. Hagrid wollte gerade nach Ihnen sehen, Ms Draug, aber ich hielt ihn davon ab, weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass Sie noch tief und fest in Ihren slytherinschen Kissen schlummern würden."

Albus lachte herzlich, während Snape die Galle hochstieg. Sollte es etwa tatsächlich die Möglichkeit sein, dass man ausgerechnet IHM diese Landplage aufs Auge drücken wollte?

"Würde mir vielleicht mal einer von euch erklären, was genau hier vor sich geht, und warum es geduldet wird, dass Hagrid wieder einmal ungeschoren eine potenziell gefährliche Kreatur in die Schule schmuggelt?", zischte er erbost.

"Entschuldigen Sie Severus, wenn wir Sie übergangen haben, aber Albus und ich haben gestern gemeinsam entschieden, dass wir die sich uns bietende Chance nutzen wollen, eine junge Alverliekin in Hogwarts zu beherbergen, und ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, innerhalb von zwei Jahren ihren Schulabschluss in PMG, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke nachzuholen.", schaltete sich Minerva wohlwollend ein.

"Sie wird ein Stipendium bekommen. Im Gegenzug wird sie sich in der Wildhüterei, im Gewächshaus, in der Eulerei, im Krankenflügel und bei der Beschaffung von Zutaten nützlich machen."

"Tilya ist 'ne drachenstarke Zutatensammlerin, Severus!", bölkte Hagrid dazwischen.

"Im Ernst, du wirst Augen machen, wenn du sie in den verbotenen Wald mitnimmst! Die findet im Handumdrehen die verrücktesten Dinge an den verrücktesten Orten! Die kann sogar 'ne Acromantula melken, und dir dabei seelenruhig 'nen Vortrag über Spinnengifte halten!"

Snape schnaubte ungläubig und warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Tilya, die Hagrid hingerissen anstrahlte, und bis über beide Spitzohren errötet war.

Unmöglich!

Er hatte eben noch miterlebt, wie dieses burschikose Frauenzimmer panisch vor Filchs alter Katze geflohen war!

Und selbst, WENN...

"Albus, ich bitte Sie, haben wir nicht genug Schwierigkeiten auf uns geladen? Potter, Black, Dementoren, einen gewissen Kollegen mit Vollmondintoleranz... Jetzt auch noch ein Alverliek? Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, was uns da erwartet! So etwas hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!"

"Der Meinung bin ich auch, Severus", nahm Albus ihm sanft und freundlich den Wind aus den Segeln.

"Jemand wie Tilya hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Sie wird den Schülern das Leben auf der alverliekischen Insel nahebringen. Kultur, Traditionen, Flora, Fauna. Wir können sehr viel voneinander lernen."

"Aber... warum ausgerechnet Hogwarts?", verlangte Snape zu erfahren.

"Sie kommt aus Südosteuropa; warum hat man sie nicht an Durmstrang aufgenommen, oder wenigstens an Beauxbatons? Kann mir das jemand beantworten?"

"Es lag an der Sprachbarriere", antwortete Tilya ihm geradeheraus.

"Ich spreche nur alverliekisch, etwas rumänisch, und ganz passables englisch. Das lernen wir auf den alverliekischen Inseln in der Schule, für den Fall, dass wir Kontakt zu Menschen bekommen; Zauberern oder Muggeln. Aber wenn es nach dem Ministerium für Zauberei geht, soll das alverliekische Volk auf seiner eigenen Insel eingesperrt, und sich selbst überlassen werden, bis wir aussterben oder vergessen werden."

Die Alverliekin schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihre schwarzen Federn raschelten.

"Bevor es soweit kommt, wollte ich noch was von der Welt sehen. Dann habe ich mich verliebt, in Rumänien. In das Reservat. In die Drachen. Und das alles werde ich nie wiedersehen, wenn ich die Qualifikation nicht bekomme!"

"Alverlieken können wegen ihrer fehlenden universalmagischen Begabung keine vollwertigen Abschlüsse an Schulen für Zauberei ablegen", erklärte Minerva geduldig.

"Doch seit neuestem sind erfolgreich bestandene ZAGs in drei bestimmten Fächern die Auflage dafür, dem Beruf des Drachenwärters legal nachgehen zu dürfen. In den meisten Fällen genügt eine schlichte Nachprüfung, es sei denn, man hat wie Ms Draug noch nie eine magische Lehranstalt von innen gesehen. Nun ist sie gezwungen, innerhalb von zwei Jahren in drei Fächern den kompletten Stoff von sieben Schuljahren nachzuholen, und entsprechende theoretische und praktische Prüfungen abzulegen. Andernfalls wird das Ministerium, das leider bereits ein wachsames Auge auf Ms Draug geworfen hat, sie festnehmen lassen, und es droht ein Strafverfahren und die Abschiebung."

Snape warf Draug einen eiskalten Blick zu. Ihm war es offen gestanden herzlich egal, was diesem alverliekischen Dreckspatz widerfuhr.

"Und nun soll sich Hogwarts allen Ernstes zwei ganze Jahre für eine nicht mal menschliche, tickende Zeitbombe verantworten, Albus?", stieß er erbost hervor.

"Zwei Jahre lang wollen Sie stetigen Ärger mit dem Ministerium riskieren, von anderen möglichen Unannehmlichkeiten ganz zu schweigen?"

Albus nickte begeistert.

"Aber selbstverständlich, Severus. Ist es das nicht wert? Sobald Ms Draug ihre Qualifikation erworben hat, kann sie sich die Lizenz zu ihrer Berufsausübung ausstellen lassen, bekommt eine offizielle Aufenthaltserlaubnis und kann nach Rumänien zurückkehren. Dann müssen wir sie wohl oder übel wieder von dannen ziehen lassen. Bis dahin jedoch gewähren wir Ms Draug mit Freude Asyl in Hogwarts und bürgen beim Ministerium für sie innerhalb des Schulgeländes. Auf diese Weise bleibt sie für diese papierverschwendenden Bürokraten unantastbar."

Minerva beobachtete die pochende Ader auf Snapes Stirn mit stoischer Gelassenheit. "Der sprechende Hut hat Ms Draug übrigens Slytherin zugeteilt", erklärte sie Snape dann mit unerschütterlicher Seelenruhe.

Als Snape diese Aussage nur mit einem entsetzen Blick aus kalten, nachtschwarzen Augen erwiderte, fühlte sich Professor McGonagall dazu veranlasst, ihm die Tragweite dieses Satzes näher zu erläutern.

"Eigentlich hatte der Hut zunächst eine Präferenz zu Ravenclaw, als er sich auf Ms Draugs schwarzen Federn niedergelassen hatte, aber letzten Endes entscheidet er sich eben doch nach tieferer Intuition, Severus. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ms Draug keine größere Begeisterung über diesen Beschluss gezeigt hatte, als Sie es jetzt tun. Verständlicherweise freut sich kein freiheitsliebender Geist, in ein Zimmer in den Kerkern ziehen zu müssen. Doch diese Schule richtet sich nach klaren Regeln."

"Regeln?", spie Snape aus.

"Dieser... diese... Draug ist nicht mal ein Squib! Wie kann der Hut eine mindermagische Person einem Haus zuteilen?!"

"Er hat es getan, Severus. Das bedeutet, dass wir von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie unseren Gast dabei unterstützen werden, sich in Hogwarts zu integrieren. Vergessen Sie bitte dabei nicht, dass Sie es nicht mit einer minderjährigen Schülerin zu tun haben! Zeigen Sie ihr die Räumlichkeiten, helfen Sie ihr bei der Beschaffung von Unterrichtsmaterialien und allem, was sie sonst noch benötigt, und seien Sie für sie der Ansprechpartner, wenn es Probleme geben sollte."

Tilya, die die ganze Zeit unter höflicher Zurückhaltung der Diskussion gelauscht hatte, meldete sich nun auch leise zu Wort.

"Professor McGonagall, verzeihen Sie, aber eigentlich wollte Hagrid mir Hogwarts zeigen und danach meine Besorgungen zusammen mit mir erledigen."

"Stimmt!", bestätigte der gutmütige Halbriese sofort.

"Hab ich Til gestern Nacht noch versprochen. Außerdem", setzte er mit Nachdruck und einem tadelnden Blick zu seinem slytherinschen Kollegen fort, "wäre es mir eine echte Freude!"


	5. 5 - Ich hasse Shopping!

Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Tilya Hagrid eine knappe Stunde später durch die brechend volle Winkelgasse.

Nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass sich in ihrem Rucksack nichts weiter befand als ihre Zahnbürste, eine ausgeleierte Strickmütze, ein Paar Lederhandschuhe, eine Muggel-Sonnenbrille, etwas Müll, ihr weniges Angespartes, und die neue Mappe mit den wichtigen Formularen, ein paar nützlichen Adressen und einigen magischen Fotos vom Drachenreservat, hatte sie eingesehen, dass es ihr so ziemlich an allem fehlte.

Als Charlies Vater das Reservat wegen der bevorstehenden unangekündigten Revision vorgewarnt hatte, hatte Tilya nur das allernötigste einpacken können, bevor sie in der gestrigen Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion geflohen war.

Neben diversen Unterrichtsmaterialien - vor allem eine Unmenge von Büchern - brauchte sie in erster Linie etwas unauffälligere Bekleidung. Und ordentliches Schuhwerk. Und vielleicht auch einen Friseur, der ihr die Federn in eine zivilisiertere Form stutzte...

Das wurde ihr nach all den teils neugierigen, teils verächtlichen Blicken klar, mit denen die Alverliekin von allen Seiten gemustert wurde.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass ihre Finanzen da mithalten würden!

Besondere Aufmerksamkeit zogen ihre groben Stiefel undefinierbarer Ursprungsfarbe auf sich, mit denen sie so mancher Hexe auf den einen oder anderen Rockzipfel trat.

"Pass doch auf, du Lausebengel!", schalt es gerade von einer adretten, aber etwas hochnäsigen Blondine, die vielleicht gerade mal ein paar Sommer älter als sie selbst sein mochte.

"Soll ich dich auf die Schultern nehmen, Grünschnabel?", bot Hagrid seinem Schützling besorgt an, doch Tilya verzichtete.

Von dem bärenstarken, herzensguten Halbriesen auf Händen getragen zu werden, hatte zwar etwas durchaus verlockendes, aber dort oben würde sie der Aufmerksamkeit der Zauberwelt wie auf einem Silbertablett serviert werden.

Und sie wusste nicht, inwiefern ein Beamter des Ministeriums, der sie zufällig erkannte, ihr trotz der Ausbildungsbescheinigung in ihrer Tasche die Hölle heiß machen konnte.

Etwas besorgt schielte Hagrid auf das nervöse Persönchen zu seiner rechten herab.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Til hatte sich nach ihrer ersten Flohpulver-Reise ausgiebig übergeben müssen.

Wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dieselbe Person gestern noch auf dem Rücken seiner geliebten Drachendame Norberta tollkühnste Flugmanöver am nächtlichen Firmament absolviert hatte, bevor sie am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gelandet war.

Charlie Weasley, der seine Arme krampfhaft um die schmale Taille seines Partners geschlungen hatte, und verdächtig grün um seine sommerbesprosste Nasenspitze geworden war, hatte seinen Unmut über Tils selbstmörderischen Flugstil zurückgehalten.

Immerhin war ihm klar, dass dies die letzte Reise für seine Freundin auf den Schwingen eines norwegischen Stachelbuckel gewesen sein konnte.

Doch Til nickte tapfer.

"Ja... es ist nur ein bisschen voll hier..."

"Das ist immer so, kurz vor Schulbeginn", erklärte Hagrid.

"Die meisten der Kids, die hier herum wuseln, wirst du morgen Abend in der großen Halle wiedersehen. Dann kriegen sie nacheinander den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt, und werden den vier Häusern Hogwarts zugeteilt. Hier rein, Til. Flourish und Blotts heißt der Bücherladen, den wir jetzt leer kaufen müssen!"

Als die beiden ungleichen Gestalten das Geschäft wieder verließen, jonglierte Hagrid einen großen Stapel magischer Fachliteratur auf seinen Armen.

Tilya war ihm mehr als dankbar für seine Hilfe. Papier konnte schwer sein!

Dieser gruselige Kerl, den man Professor Slytherin nannte, hätte ihr diese Last mit Sicherheit nicht so bereitwillig abgenommen.

Gut, dass der sympathische Halbriese sie in dieses chaotische Gewimmel begleitet hatte.

Tilya mochte ihn schon jetzt.

Er war aufgeschlossen, herzerwärmend freundlich, verrückt nach Tieren...

Und sowohl seine Augen als auch seine Stimme waren außerordentlich dunkel, was Tilya als durchaus attraktiv erachtete, auch wenn diesen Vorzügen ein nicht unerheblicher Größen- und auch Altersunterschied entgegenstand.

Nun schob der Wildhüter die Alverliekin mit sanfter Gewalt vor sich her, quer durch die Menge, schnurstracks in einen großen Laden hinein, der mit Textilien handelte.

Es war brechend voll hier drinnen. Sommerschlussverkauf.

Wahllos türmte Tilya zwei Paar Jeans, eine langärmlige Strickweste, zwei lockere Hemden, ein Bündel Unterhosen und eine Wochenpackung bunter Socken auf die Arme ihres Begleiters.

Ob die Farben miteinander harmonierten oder ihr wenigstens die jeweiligen Kleidergrößen passen würden, kümmerte sie sich offensichtlich nicht - irgendwer konnte ihr die Sachen notfalls immer noch einige Nummern kleiner hexen...

Sie drückte Hagrid den Löwenanteil ihres restlichen Bargelds in die Hand, das sie sich für dieses Quartal aus ihrer Spardose genommen hatte.

"Bezahlst du schon mal? Ich muss noch mal ins Obergeschoss!"

Hagrid nahm die Galleonen entgegen, warf einen Blick empor und grinste dann verständnislos.

"Was willst du denn dort oben, Grünschnabel? Da gibt es nur Kleider und Damenunterwäsche!"

Tilya starrte ihm einige Sekunden säuerlich entgegen.

"Ich weiß, Hagrid", raunte sie ihm dann trocken zu, und endlich schien bei dem Wildhüter der Groschen gefallen zu sein, denn er errötete sichtbar unter seinem dichten Bart.

"'Tschuldigung, Til, natürlich... Mann, ich vergess einfach immer wieder, dass ich ´ne junge Dame vor mir hab... Ähm... ich bezahl dann mal, und warte dann draußen. Du... kommst alleine klar?"

Die Alverliekin blickte ihn weiterhin mit ihrem vor Zynismus triefenden Ausdruck an, und Hagrid beeilte sich, sich zu verabschieden, und zur Kasse zu gelangen.

Seufzend schleppte sich die viel geplagte Ms Draug die Treppen herauf und sah sich verunsichert in der Abteilung für Damenbekleidung um.

Nach einigem Stöbern entdeckte sie das, was sie gesucht hatte. Einen schlichten, weißen Sportbustier.

Sie dehnte den elastischen Stoff prüfend in den Händen, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie zumindest dieses Kleidungsstück wohl oder übel anprobieren musste, als ein junger Mann ihr das Ding aus der Hand nahm, und es wieder an die Garderobenstange hängte, von der sie es eben entnommen hatte.

"Denk nicht mal dran, Kumpel!", sprach er gönnerhaft, und ließ ein Set roter Reizwäsche vor Tilyas Nase baumeln.

"Wenn du deiner Perle etwas mitbringst, dann nicht so einen Liebestöter, sonder so etwas Scharfes wie das hier!" Er zwinkerte Tilya vertraulich zu.

"Dann hast du nämlich gleich auch noch was davon, mein Freund!"

Die Ohren der Alverliekin nahmen in etwa die gleiche Farbe an, wie die sexy Nylonfetzen, die sie sich nun ungeduldig aus dem Gesicht fegte.

"So ein Müll!", blaffte sie gereizt, und riss ihren Sportbustier wieder von der Stange herunter.

"Genau DAS hier ist das, was Frauen wollen, du... Grünschnabel!"

Schnaubend stapfte sie Richtung Ankleide.

Bevor sie flink in die freie Garderobe hastete, erkannte sie die hübsche Blondine von eben, die just in diesem Moment hinter dem Vorhang hervorschaute.

Die Blonde starrte Tilya völlig entgeistert an, als hätte sie soeben ein schweres Verbrechen begangen.

"Was?!", fauchte die Federhaarige entnervt, und verschwand in ihrer Kabine.

Menschen konnten echt eine Pest sein!

Während sich Tilya hastig ihre Drachenwärterkluft vom Leib riss, mokierte sich Blondie nebenan ausführlich über ihr unangemessenes Betragen.

"...ist mir schon vorhin aufgefallen, als er mir mit seinen verdreckten Sohlen auf die Schleppe gestiegen ist, Lucius! Und er scheint mich zu verfolgen! Was hat der unverschämte Lüstling denn auch sonst in einer Damenumkleide verloren? Kümmere dich bitte darum, Lucius! Sofort!"

Tilya blieb ihr aufkeimendes Lachen im Halse stecken.

Vor allem, als sie hörte, was der mutmaßliche Begleiter der Blondine auf ihre Aufforderung erwiderte:

"Natürlich, Zissy; der kleine Bengel wird gleich sein blaues Wunder erleben... Hey, Bürschchen...!"

Bevor Tilya auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte, zu protestieren, wurde der Vorhang zu ihrer Kabine weit aufgerissen, und ein langhaariger, weißblonder Typ spießte sie regelrecht mit durchdringend hellen Augen auf.

Sein eisig strenger Blick verlor sich aber schnell in der unerwartet exotischen und eindeutig weiblichen Erscheinung der überrumpelten Alverliekin, die nur in Unterwäsche vor Lucius Malfoy und allen anderen Besucher der Abteilung da stand.

"Ey, du bist ja 'n Mädchen!", stellte der Jüngling mit den roten Dessous in der Hand geistreich fest.

"Ach wirklich?", schrie Tilya, nun einer Hysterie deutlich nahe.

"Danke für diese Erkenntnis, das wusste ich bisher ja noch gar nicht!"

Voller beschämter Wut riss sie Malfoy den Vorhang aus der Hand, um ihn wieder zu zuziehen; leider riss der Stoff nun komplett von seiner Verankerung ab.

"Drachenscheiße!", fluchte die Federhaarige, und beeilte sich, ihre Drachenledergarnitur wieder anzulegen, wobei sie ungeniert von Malfoy und einigen anderen Leuten beobachtet wurde.

Hektisch stürmte sie, halb angezogen die Treppen hinunter, stolperte über ihre offenen Stiefel, fiel beinahe hin, und vergaß fast, den Bustier, den sie natürlich noch immer trug, an der Kasse zu bezahlen.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie noch ein Verfahren wegen Diebstahls auf sich geladen hätte.

Fahrig wühlte sie das Geld aus ihren Hosentaschen, und knallte es auf den Tresen, bevor sie das Weite suchte.

Hagrid hatte am Eingang gewartet.

"Alles gut gelaufen, Kleines?"

"Bestens!" log Tilya. "Jetzt bloß schnell weg hier! Ich hasse einkaufen!"


End file.
